wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dun Morogh questing guide
This Dun Morogh questing guide details an efficient method to obtain and complete quests in Dun Morogh. For a list of all Dun Morogh quests in table format (arranged by level), see Dun Morogh quests. Note: This guide is not meant for power-leveling purposes. Rather, it is meant to show a player the most efficient way to complete all quests available for a particular zone. If you know of a better order or method to accomplish this, your input is welcome (in fact, greatly desired). For major changes, feel free to edit, but make a note in the talk page as to your reasoning. Coldridge Valley (Levels 1-6) Coldridge Valley is the starting zone for new dwarves and gnomes, and is located in south western part of Dun Morogh. Other races may choose to quest here, but not all quests are available to them. If you are new to the game, check out the Newbie Guide to get started or just dive in — the game has in-game hints and the opening quests are very straight-forward, just relax and have fun! * Begin by talking to the first dwarf you see, Sten Stoutarm. Accept Dwarven Outfitters. * Collect 8 pieces of Wolf Meat dropped by ragged wolves in the south. * Return to Sten and turn in the quest. Accept Coldridge Valley Mail Delivery and your class quest. Then talk to Balir Frosthammer and accept A New Threat. * Kill 6 Rockjaw Troggs and 6 Burly Rockjaw Troggs in the hills south of the wolves' location. Be sure to hit Level 3 before you return to Balir Frosthammer and turn in the quest. * Go into Anvilmar, accept the first quest you see: A Refugee's Quandary from Felix Whindlebolt. * Complete your class quest at your trainer and let him train you the available abilities. Bes sure that you don't forget to sell your loot. * Follow the path west out of Anvilmar to the west until you reach Talin Keeneye to complete Coldridge Valley Mail Delivery. * Accept Coldridge Valley Mail Delivery (2) and The Boar Hunter. * Kill the Small Crag Boars near the camp until you have completed the quest. Return to Talin to turn in the quest. * Run a little bit south until you reach the first Troll camp. You should now complete the quest: A Refugee's Quandary. The reason, why we do this quest now is, that you will leave Coldridge Valley with Level 6... You can find the three items near the Troll camps to the southwest: Bucket (26.3, 79.3), Chest (22.8, 79.9), Box (20.9, 76.1). * When you have finished the quest, head back to Anvilmar an complete A Refugee's Quandary. Train your new abilities after you have sold your loot. * Head to the camp south of Talin Keeneye and complete Coldridge Valley Mail Delivery (2), accept The Troll Cave. * Accept Scalding Mornbrew Delivery from Nori Pridefoot. Deliver Durnan's Scalding Mornbrew to Durnan Furcutter in Anvilmar to complete the quest. Accept the follow up, Bring Back the Mug. * Kill 14 Trolls to the south in and around the cave. Turn in the quest and accept the next one: The Stolen Journal. * Go into the troll cave, always heading left, kill Grik'nir the Cold and loot the journal. Keep killing Trolls until you are at least 895 experience points away from dinging Level 6. Return to Grelin to complete the quest. Accept the follow up, Senir's Observations (1). * Head back to Anvilmar and follow the other path to Coldridge Pass. Talk to Mountaineer Thalos to complete the quest. Accept the follow up, Senir's Observations (2). * Accept also the quest Supplies to Tannok from Hands Springsprocket. You should be Level 6. Now head back to your trainer in Anvilmar and learn the new abilities. You will certainly need them on your way to Kharanos. * Head trough the tunnel which leads to the main part of Dun Morogh. Be careful, the troggs are hostile. Dun Morogh (LVL 6-11) Dun Morogh is the main zone for beginning dwarves and gnomes, once they graduate from Coldridge Valley. To get here, run through the Coldridge Pass in the valley. Kharanos (Level 6-7) * On the way to Kharanos, kill any Crag Boar you see near the road. You need 6 Crag Boar Ribs until you enter Kharanos. * Senir Whitebeard stands at the entrance of the town next to some caravans. Turn in your quest to him. * Accept Beer Basted Boar Ribs from Ragnar Thunderbrew near the entrance of the inn. Turn around and accept another quest called Quest:Tools for Steelgrill from Tharek Blackstone. * Now head into the inn and talk to Tannok Frosthammer to complete Quest:Supplies to Tannok. *Talk to Innkeeper Belm, set your Hearthstone for your new home and buy a Rhapsody Malt. You can now turn in the Boar quest you have just finished. * Let's head to Steelgrill's Depot at (49,47) and turn in your quest at Beldin Steelgrill. Pick up the other three quests: Quest:Stocking Jetsteam, Quest:The Grizzled Den and Quest:Ammo for Rumbleshot. * Find the wrecked camp with the ammo crate by the tent south of Kharanos at (44,56). Loot the crate for Quest:Ammo for Rumbleshot. * Now you enter The Grizzled Den for the Wendigo Manes. You can loot them from Wendigos in and around the cave. * Head back for the road to Coldridge Valley until you find Hegnar Rumbleshot at (40,65) and turn in his quest. * Kill boars and bears in the valley around the camp with Rumbleshots Ammo until you have 4 Chunk of Boar Meat and 2 Thick Bear Furs. * Go up the ramp a bit south of the Wendigo Den and keep running the way to Coldridge Valley until you find Hegnar Rumbleshot at (40,65) and turn in his quest. Hunters should buy the Ornate Blunderbuss because it will help a lot until you get a better weapon. You can also sell your loot to Hegnar. * Go back to Steelgrill's Depot and turn in the completed quests, picking up Quest:Evershine. * This might be a good time to visit your class trainer, sell loot and repair equipment. * Revisit Senir Whitebeard for Frostmane Hold. * Razzle Sprysprocket is on the west side along the road leading north out of town. Brewnall (Level 8) * Take the road north out of Kharanos until you cross a frozen river (46,43). * Go west, following the river until you come to a frozen lake. * Head southwest to Brewnall Village at (30,45). * Exchange quests with Rejold Barleybrew and Marleth Barleybrew. * Go to the troll cave to the south-west (25,50). * Enter the cave and kill Frostmane Headhunters until you kill 5 and get the Explore Frostmane Hold Complete message. * Go north-east until you find a path up the mountain at (37,42). * Take either fork to a camp. Clear trolls and loot baskets for Shimmerweed. You can hit the other camp (the alternate fork) if you need more shimmerweed. * You'll find Leper Gnomes west of Brewnall Village near Gnomeregan. Don't enter Gnomeregan yet! Just hunt Leper Gnomes near (25,41) until you complete Operation Recombobulation. * Hunt bears, boars and leopards until you complete Favor for Evershine. * Return to Kharanos. Kharanos and Ironforge (Lvl 9) * Jarven Thunderbrew is downstairs in the Inn in Kharanos. Buy a Thunder Ale from the Innkeeper to distract him. * The needed Unguarded Thunderbrew Ale was behind him. * Revisit Senir Whitebeard. * Revisit Razzle Sprysprocket. * Now is an excellent time to visit Ironforge, north of Kharanos then up a long ramp east. * Senator Barin Redstone is in the throneroom, near the center of the city. * If you aren't Dwarf or Gnome, remember to pick up the flight path. * Return to Brewnall Village to turn in 3 more completed quests. * Return to Steelgrill's Depot and turn in Return to Bellowfiz. * You should be level 10 now. If not, you might want to grind so you can visit your class trainer in Kharanos and learn your latest class skills. Gol'Bolar Quarry (Lvl 10) You should be level 10 at this point. It is usually easier to grab another level or two here instead of the starting quests in a Level 10-20 zone. Also, Humans on their first visit north will find these quests a good introduction before heading to Loch Modan. * Follow the east fork from the crossroads north of Kharanos. * Follow the dirt path north at (62,54) to Amberstill Ranch. * Rudra Amberstill is there. Look for a group to do Protecting the Herd for its rewards. * If you can find someone to group with, go west until you find a dirt path up the mountain at (59,50) until you see Vagash, an elite mob. Be sure to grab his fang! *Vagash is no longer Elite, and can be soloed by any class quite easily.* * Return to Rudra Amberstill. Remember, this can wait if you can't find a group right away. * Continue taking the road east until you find Gol'Bolar Quarry. * Find Senator Mehr Stonehallow and Foreman Stonebrow for their quests. * Go south into the quarry and kill Rockjaw Skullthumpers. * Find the cave to the east and clear 10 Rockjaw Bonesnappers. * Turn in the 2 Gol'Bolar Quarry quests. Eastern Outposts * Follow the road east. * Take the south east fork to South Gate Outpost at (86,48). * Find Mountaineer Barleybrew and exchange quests. * Head back north-west and this time take the north-east fork to North Gate Outpost. * Pick up the Lost Pilot quest from Pilot Hammerfoot. * Head north-west to a dirt path and a dwarven corpse near (79,36). * Mangeclaw will attack. Be sure to loot the claw! * Return to Pilot Hammerfoot for your reward. Loch Modan * Head north to the tunnel to Loch Modan. Keep going into the new zone! * Follow the road south to the town of Thelsamar. * Find Mountaineer Kadrell and turn in your quest. * Find the Inn. You should set your hearthstone here, if you like. * Go inside the building at the east end of town to find Brock Stoneseeker and his quest. * Go back to the western side of town, up the hill and get the flight path from Thorgrum Borrelson. Turn in one quest with him and get another. * Fly to Ironforge. * Find Golnir Bouldertoe and get the follow up quest. * Return to Gryth Thurden and pick up the next quest piece. * Leave Ironforge and find the bridge over the frozen river again. * Finding Tundra MacGrann is tricky and these instructions are the best so far. Feel free to improve them! * Head south west between the two parallel ridges. One has the cave named Grizzled Den. You need to climb the ridge to Tundra MacGrann at (34,52). * Just behind MacGrann is the necessary cave (37,54) with a level 11 elite yeti. Wait until it leaves before you run inside and loot the chest to get the meat. * Return to Kharanos to visit your class trainer and pick up your new level 12 class skills! * You can revisit the big city of Ironforge before returning to Loch Modan to start your Level 12-20 work! Where to go from here The next logical step for most dwarf and gnome characters is to head over Loch Modan. However, Stormwind City is just a tram trip away and Westfall is of the appropriate level for questing. Review Westfall questing guide and Loch Modan questing guide to help you choose your next steps. Guide Category:Questing guides